


Drink or Dare

by HerDiamonds



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: Canon Compliant, F/F, Fluff, Marriage Proposal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-14
Updated: 2020-05-14
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:08:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24172588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HerDiamonds/pseuds/HerDiamonds
Summary: “You should just dare her to marry you or something.” Nate jokes, laughing at his own joke. “Like I know Lita and Ava wanted to do a game night. Imagine if we’re playing ‘truth or dare’ and you just dared her to marry you. It could seriously work!”orthe one where sara asks ava to marry her during a game of drink or darebased offthis tweet[set after 5x10, ship broken]
Relationships: Sara Lance/Ava Sharpe
Comments: 27
Kudos: 341





	Drink or Dare

**Author's Note:**

> so, there was a [tweet](https://twitter.com/avalanceincrt/status/1255391179648180229?s=20) and I wrote a fic based on it kinda. whoops. thank you @lotzofsara, melón for helping me plan this out a bit more. 
> 
> hope yall enjoy!

Sara stares up at the ceiling. She can’t see anything, she just imagines the tiles above her head and by knowing the ship like the back of her hand, she starts counting them from memory. Ava’s snuggled up next to her, opposite of their normal routine. Typically it was her who was snuggled up against the former time bureau director, chin tucked into her neck, arm across her waist and legs tangled together. But tonight’s different. Tonight, Sara lied on her back, letting Ava snuggle into her as she stares up at the ceiling.

Her brain is racing. It’s going a million different directions at once but also somehow only traveling down one narrow road; reliving the dinner party with Nora, Ray, John, and Damien Darhk. Her mind keeps reeling and circling and taking in the look on Ava’s face when she chokes and spits out the engagement ring meant for Nora, the look on Ava’s face as her eyes met Sara’s. The look that went from sheer panic to absolute love and after Sara shut her thoughts down, the hurt look that had crosses Ava’s face. It was something she couldn’t get out of her mind at all.

She loved Ava.

So much.

So much that it scared her.

It scared her to the point that proposing to Ava sounded like something she _wanted_ to do.

“I can hear you thinking.” Ava murmurs against her neck.

It startles her. She’d thought Ava was sleeping, caught up in her own thoughts she’d sworn she’d heard Ava’s breathing even out and the taller blonde fall into a deep sleep, but apparently not.

“Penny for your thoughts?” Ava pushes, laying her hand across Sara’s chest, over her heart.

Sara closes her eyes. “It’s nothing, Babe, go back to sleep.”

Ava lets out a disgruntled whine. She isn’t satisfied with the answer, but it’s late, she’s tired and she knows Sara will talk when she’s ready. They promised to not be hiding things from each other anymore. She knows Sara will tell her when she’s ready.

“‘kay.” She hums, pressing her lips to Sara’s neck, kissing it softly, nipping it ever so softly.

Sara rolls over into Ava’s embrace, finding her lips easily and pressing them together, deepening the kiss. She slides up overtop of Ava, pressing her body down onto Ava’s and running her hands over the features of Ava’s face; her temples, cheeks and jaw as she trails kisses all over her face, committing it to memory.

She missed seeing Ava’s face.

She missed seeing the way Ava looked at her with longing eyes or flirtatious glances or those hooded, lust filled eyes, hungry for Sara and Sara _only_.

Sara hears Ava moan and she knows if she could see right now, Ava would be looking at her just like _that_. With the lustful, love filled eyes, hungry for _her_. She never keeps a lady waiting, especially Ava, the woman she loved with her whole heat, ten times over. She deepens the kiss as Ava’s hands slide up her shirt, taking it with her as her hands slid further up her body, hungry to touch more of Sara.

xXx

The motions are muscle memory. The portal opens. She steps through. The portal closes.

She does just that and feels the door in front of her with her fingertips.

She doesn’t know what she’s doing here.

That’s a lie, she _does_. But it makes her scared.

She curls her fist, knocking against the door three short times before dropping her hands, twisting the rings on her fingers, killing time.

She hears the door open and the aroma of her father’s cologne envelops her senses. She smiles.

“Sara, what brings you by? Is everything alright?” He asks in a concerned, fatherly tone.

She lets out a laugh, still standing the doorway. “Can I come in?” She asks softly. She hears as shuffle of feet and she assumes that her father has stepped aside but she’s still not sure. “I can’t–did you move aside? Is it clear to walk through?” She questions.

“Y–yeah, here, take my arm, I’ll guide you to the couch.” Quentin says, reaching his arm out to Sara,. She loops her arm around his and lets him take her over to sit down on the couch.

She lets out a breath of air. “I’m blind, as you can tell.” She starts. “It’s a complicated story, but I’m alright. That’s actually not why I’m here.” She informs her dad.

“Oh?” Quentin says surprised, taking it all in. He takes Sara’s hand in his and feels Sara freeze for a moment.

The second Quentin touches her hand she’s immediately thrown into a vision, one of Quentin holding out the ring in his hand and then it's gone, as quick as it came. She pulls her hands away from his and she can only guess he frowns at the action but she makes herself continue.

“I’m dating someone.” She spits out, finally. “We’ve been together for three years, give or take, the time travel really messes logistics up.”She laughs lightly. “I–uh, I wanna ask her to marry me.” She looks away. She doesn’t know why. She can’t see, but she can feel her dad’s eyes on her, feel them staring at her and she has to look away. She touches the sunglasses resting upon her nose, pushing them up on her nose higher, waiting for her father’s response. He’s still sitting quietly, not speaking and Sara looks up. “I–sorry I’ve never mentioned her before. We got together right before you’d died, and then I only had her, and then Crisis happened, and you came back and everything was just so, _so_ not how it had used to be, and it slipped my mind.” Sara rambles on. “Her name is Ava.” She says, a smile lighting up her whole face.

“Ava, huh?” Quentin says. He sees the way Sara’s whole face lights up talking about the woman and that smile alone tells him all he really needs to know; his daughter was happy. It was all he ever wanted in life, for both his daughters to be happy.

“Yeah.” Sara says, her voice so light it was almost tranced.

Quentin rubs his palms against his thighs before standing up. “I’ll be right back, don’t go anywhere.” He says and Sara nods.

She knows what he’s going to get. The ring from her vision. She doesn’t know the story behind it but she figures she’ll soon find out as she hears him sit down across from her again. He takes her hand, pressing the ring into her palm and closing it so she can feel it.

“This was my mom’s ring. Your mom wore this until we divorced and told me to give it to either you or Laurel, whoever came to me first.” He started to explain. “Not going to lie, I definitely expected it to be Tommy coming to me for your sister, but they had ended things and then universes merged and I died and then I found out he’d married Laurel before she died, I remember being at their wedding, but I still have this ring. It’s all so confusing, but you, Sara. You–it’s meant for you. For Ava.”

Sara can feel the tears well up in her eyes and she immediately sniffs, wiping them away. “Dad–” She pauses, not knowing what else to say.

“Sara, Baby, I’ve never seen you this happy, _ever_. I want to meet Ava, but I know I don’t even have to, to know she’s good enough for you. The fact that you are this far into your relationship with her, happy, and wanting to marry her? She’s special. I can’t wait to meet my future daughter–in–law. It better be soon.” Quentin teases.

Sara laughs and even though he can’t see her eyes, Quentin knows they light up. Her whole body seems to light up whenever she talks about or thinks about this Ava woman.

“It took us a while to get where we are now. There–there was a lot going on and a lot happened between us, but I’m _so_ happy. I love her so, _so_ much, Dad.”

The genuine tone that Quentin can hear in his daughter’s voice, it means everything to him. He never thought he’d get to see this; his daughter so happy and in love.

“I can’t wait to meet her,” He pauses, squeezing Sara’s hands. “hopefully, _before_ the wedding.” He jokes and she laughs.

“I’ll drag her here if she says yes.” Sara promises.

“You mean when?” He raises a brow in question.

“I hope.” She says softly.

“She will. If she’s anywhere remotely as in love with you as you are with her, she’ll say yes in a heartbeat. Now, go, get out of here and get to proposing to Ava.” He ushered.

Sara flashed open a portal, momentarily freaking her father out as she hugged him goodbye, promising to bring Ava there as soon as she could. She couldn’t wait.

She steps through the portal, placing the ring into the pocket of her jeans and watches as the portal shuts and her dad disappears from sight.

“Hey, Cap! Where were you? I thought you were with Ava?” Nate says, running into her in the galley. She jumps a little, not paying attention to her surroundings as she acclimated to another setting.

Sara shakes her head, turning to face where she thinks Nate’s voice was. She stares at (hopefully) him. “Lita asked if Ava would spend the day with her. I didn’t want to intrude. I uh, I actually went to see my dad.” She states. Nate’s face contorts into an interested look as he pulls out a beer from the fridge for both himself and Sara. He ushers her down into a chair and places the beer in her hand, watching as she expertly twists it open, taking a swig. “Thanks.”

“Sure.” He says, taking the seat opposite of her. “Was there any reason you went to see your dad? I know you haven’t really seen him since he came back and all.”

Sara takes a deep breath. “Ava’s not on the ship, right Gideon?” Sara asks aloud.

“ _Correct, Captain. Ms. Sharpe took Mr. Rory’s offspring to see the band ‘The Runaways’. Ms. Sharpe said they should be back in a few hours_.” Gideon informs the two.

Sara sighs a breath of relief.

“You can’t say anything, Nate. I may not have my sight, but I still know how to kill you.” She threatens. Nate offers up a quick agreement before she continues. “I went to see my dad to tell him that I wanted to marry Ava.”

Nate’s eyes grow wide at the revelation.

Sara just knows he’s shocked. Hell, she’s even shocked about it.

“I just don’t know how to ask her yet.” Sara says, verging on nervousness.

Nate’s shocked. He’s honestly shocked at the rawness and honesty that Sara is speaking.

“I don’t want it to be all sappy and shit, though. We don’t _do_ normal romance, I mean look at our lives.” She huffs.

“You should just dare her to marry you or something.” He jokes, laughing at his own joke. “Like I know Lita and Ava wanted to do a game night. Imagine if we’re playing ‘truth or dare’ and you just dared her to marry you. It could seriously work!” He muses, thinking about his plan.

Sara shakes her head. “You’re no help. Gideon! Where’s Zari?” She asks, shoving her chair back and standing up.

_“Miss Tarazi is currently in the lab working on learning some of her brother’s work on my hard drives.”_ Gideon answers.

Sara turns on her heel, beer still in hand as she follows her way, blindly around the ship, knowing exactly just how to get to the lab. She steps in, hearing Zari typing away at the computer and she closes the distance, fishing her hands out in front of her, trying to find a stool to sit on. She succeeds, pulling it out and taking a seat, taking a sip of her beer before setting it down.

“Z, it's just you and me, yeah?” She clarifies.

Zari doesn’t bother looking up from the keys as she hums a response and keeps typing away.

“I need your help.”

Another hum, but more clacking of keys.

“I want to propose to Ava.”

The typing stops.

Zari looks up at Sara, a Cheshire smile growing on her face. “Ooooh, this is going to be so amazing.” She gushes. “How are you planning on doing it? Tell me everything!” She practically squeals.

Sara laughs. “That’s why I came to you. I don’t know? I was hoping you might have some ideas?” She fishes and Zari’s smile grows wider, if that was even possible. “Just–please keep this on the down low. I want to do it soon, but I want it to be a surprise.” She says softly.

Zari starts going on about how they can transform the dining hall of the ship to a romantic _Parisian_ look with all kinds of amazing things. How she would make John and Nate dress in tuxes and wait on them, get Mick to read some sweet love poem she’d force him to write, have Charlie maybe sing some love song because, _she was in a band, right_? It would be magical, and dreamy, and _perfect_!

And everything over the top that Sara absolutely did _not_ want.

She sighs resting her elbows on the desk and her head in her palms.

She didn't want to wait. She wanted to propose to Ava now, but she also wanted it to be _perfect_.

“Z, those are all really great ideas, they’re just not _us_.” She says, shooting the girl down.

“No worries, Sara. We will come up with something brilliant. You just keep wanting to marry Ava, leave the planning to me.” Zari said matter of factly.

Sara shook her head. “I think I’m just going to wait. The perfect time will come. I just _hate_ having to wait.” She whines about the last part before scooting the stool back and sliding off, heading back to her quarters to wait for Ava to get back. Maybe she’d think of something while by herself.

xXx

Sara didn’t get the chance to think over a plan before Ava arrived back to the ship with Lita, demanding to eat their pizza dinner and have a team game night before Lita returned back home to Central City with hermom. She’d woken up from her nap with kisses from Ava and was then being dragged to the dining hall to sit around the table with everyone else. Lita was just beginning to start explaining the rules to “Drink or Dare” to those on the team who didn’t quite know. She insisted that it would be a fun way to get to know the team a bit more, and of course, she wasn't going to drink. Nor was Zari, they were perfectly content sipping their sodas instead.

Plus a drinking game was the only way to get the entire team to actually play.

So, Sara sat, Ava on her right side, her hand tucked into Ava’s on her thigh as she shoved a slice of pizza into her mouth and listened. She could hear Charlie take the seat next to her and if she guessed correctly, Mick next to them. Everyone else she couldn’t quite tell but Ava slide her drink in front of her as Lita announced the first rounds.

Mick goes first, seeing as it’s his daughter, starting this off. He wisely chooses drink and Lita tells him he can’t just finish his beer all in one go. Charlie’s next and they choose dare. John decides to give them a dare, but Charlie ultimately chickens out, not wanting to open a portal to hell at the moment and so, they chug a part of their beer.

Sara’s next and then the rounds continue. The team slowly grows more drunk with the passing time, minus Lita and Zari. Nate’s lightweight capacity fails him on the third round and he pipes up when it’s Ava’s turn as she chooses dare.

“Dare you to marry Sara!” He yells leaning halfway across the table as his words even begin to slur.

If he could properly function, he’d be able to tell that Sara was giving him the ultimate death glare.

Ava looks at Sara’s hand in hers, squeezing it lightly. This really wasn’t the time to talk about this, so Ava lifts the drink to her lips and chugs back a gulp.

Another few rounds pass and Nate’s asleep in his chair, John had given up and so had Mick, yet he still stayed to watch the outcome and hang with his daughter.

Sara was slowly becoming lightly buzzed as she had yet to fail any dare that had been asked of her as had Ava who was quite enjoying herself.

“Aunt Ava’s turn again.” Lita announces.

“I got one.” Sara pipes up.

Ava turns to look at Sara, waiting.

“Do Nate’s dare.” She says finally, and she can literally feel the whole teams’ eyes on her.

“Babe?” Ava questions.

Sara drops Ava’s hands from her lap and stands up, fishing the ring out of her pocket from earlier that day as she drops onto one knee. “I dare you to marry me.” She says softly.

It’s quiet, minus the quiet sobbing of a very drunk Gary in one corner of the room she can still hear. She hates it. She hates not being able to see what’s going on, to see what Ava is thinking or feeling.

“I can’t see anything, Ava, except you in my future, and that’s really all that matters. I dare you to accept Nate’s dare and marry me.” She says again, this time firmly. She knows this was what she wanted.

She’s almost knocked backwards as Ava surges forward, kissing her lips, a bit more sloppy than a normal heated kiss, she guesses from the alcohol in their system. They both had high tolerances yet neither of them had drank that much. She felt more drunk on Ava’s love than on any alcohol she’d ever consumed at all.

Ava parts from the kiss with a soft, quiet “ _yes_ ” and there’s cheers all around the table and a snore from Nate before he jumps up with a startled surprise at the commotion.

“Whu–whu happn’d?” He slurs.

“Time Moms got engaged.” Charlie smiles.

“Thanks for the idea, Nate.” Sara says.

Nate’s already asleep in his chair again.

She turns back, grabbing Ava’s face and bringing her lips towards her own, kissing her _fiancée_.

**Author's Note:**

> come follow me on twitter if u wanna scream about avalance with me @gayvasharpe


End file.
